


30 - No One Will Ever Love You

by AetherAria



Series: 69 Love Stories [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Pining, Pre-Movie, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and they'll be happy and it's FINE., just.... rest easy in the knowledge that the movie will happen later, this hurt my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Sometimes, Megamind pretends that things are better than they are.





	30 - No One Will Ever Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The 69 Love Stories fics are unrelated one-shots, each inspired by a different song from the album 69 Love Songs, by The Magnetic Fields.
> 
> Angst! I usually don't go unmitigated angst, but an anon on tumblr prompted me for a "We can never be together" kiss, and it fit too well for this also, so... have another fic in this project I'll probably never finish! :D

Megamind knows he’s a fool. He knows Roxanne will never feel anything approaching warmth towards him, let alone genuine affection. 

But it has been… a rather difficult winter, between failed plots and failed experiments and failed attempts to keep his mind away from his long-dead planet, and all of that before Metro Man broke his ankle knocking over one of Megamind’s mech suits a little too hard. 

It has been a terrible winter, actually, and so in the brief window of waiting before his latest scheme unfolds, Megamind indulges himself in his imagination. Just for a moment or two. He closes his eyes for a moment, ignoring the burning heat of exhaustion hidden beneath his stage make-up, and when he opens them again he lets himself pretend. He pretends that Roxanne is sleeping properly, perhaps napping before dinner, instead of unconscious from knock-out spray. He pretends that she is choosing to be here with him, today. That she is choosing his company. He pretends that he is allowed to feel the things he feels, allowed to want the things he wants. Pretends that when she wakes, she might even smile at him.

He wants to kiss her.

Irrelevant. He shakes his head, the illusion cracking through. He _always_ wants to kiss her- but doing anything about that desire would be such a grievous breach of their unspoken arrangement that he can’t even _pretend_ to consider the thought. It will never happen. _Never_.

Never.

He stares at her for a long moment, feeling cold from the bones out. Pretending, he decides, actually hurts more than just ignoring the feelings.

Then, because Megamind is good at making bad decisions if nothing else, and because he wants to _really_ nail down his lowest-of-the-low point, he presses two of his fingers to his lips in a bitter sort of kiss, and then he ghosts those fingers over the skin of Roxanne’s cheek. 

_Never_, he thinks again, and then he turns away.


End file.
